


Zucchini?

by AshBug



Category: DRvRRR, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa: RESET.RESET.RESET_, Original Work
Genre: First Fic!, Gen, Humor, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Started out as something stupid but now it’s kinda sad oops, Stress, Suicidal Thoughts, TOSS THAT ZUCC, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa ocs, everyone is dumb, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshBug/pseuds/AshBug
Summary: The cool kids find a zucchini plant growing out of the side of a wall and Tentei gets roped into it and thinks about life afterwards.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Zucchini?

“Tentei! Tentei!” 

The yell was barely audible over the overarching ambient noises of the sea-lined cliffs. Tentei stood up, feeling the cool breeze against his skin, and walked to the end of the brick-lain wall. Another call from his friend made him poke his head around the corner to see if he could dismiss what they were calling him for. 

There, standing maybe 40 feet away, was actually five of his fellow classmates. The group cheered, seeing as they got his attention, and waved their hands in chaotic beckoning motions. The empath rolled his eyes, he was probably in for quite the afternoon hanging with the clique that Sugaku often referred to as the “ultimate delinquents”.

“Goku, man, get over here! Look what Dendo and Shiryo found!” The girl shouted, cupping her hands over her mouth in an attempt to amplify the reach of her voice. 

“Yeah! Dude look!” The boy next to her chimed in, the heavy dark eyeshadow making it look like his eyes were attached to voids carved into his skull. The other man slightly behind him was somewhat guilty of the same crime, however his eye-catching choice in hairstyle was apparently enough of an attention grabber that he decided to spare his face of heavy makeup.

Tentei gave a smirk. Oh well, it would do no good to ignore them now.

“Coming!” He finally rounded the corner and made his way to the others, Hibana and Hanzoku finally taking a break from flagging him down and turning to gawk at the item that Dendo and Shiryo were crouching in front of. Standing on his toes, Tentei tried to glance over the shoulders of the two boys. He could make out an impressively large leafy plant between the dark heads of hair. Underneath that plant, he could see the slightest hint of a larger, more dense shape shading itself underneath it’s green canopy. “What is…” Tentei raises an eyebrow, stepping back a bit to glance at the only other man that had his gaze averted from the apparent spectacle. Gakushi gave a shrug, moving his hand gently over the back of his younger counterpart.

“No clue, but they seem to enjoy it.” The drummer’s laugh was gravely and rough, an edge that told him that it’s been through years of hardship. However, the smile that appeared on his pierced lips afterwards as he gazed fondly as the back of Hanzoku’s head was a clear sign that his heart was mending itself, slowly but surely. Tentei couldn’t help but smile as well, looking at the situation from an outsider's perspective, one could almost say that they were normal people, living normal lives. The thoughts turned sour though, but not too sour, as they were suddenly interrupted by a shriek, followed by giggling. 

“GAAHH!!! What the fuck is that?!” Dendo yelped, creating a barrier between him and the forager, using Tentei as a human meat-shield. Coming to reality once again, Tentei noticed a change in positions for the rest, him being closest, if not unmoving, from the spot he held moments prior. Shiryo has plucked whatever it was that was resting underneath the flora, and was wielding it like an imbalanced, poorly made, plant-based sword. “Tentei don’t let him touch me with that thing!” The runner shouted just above his shoulder, maneuvering around him as the attacker was circling around the obstacle, trying to close in on his prey. 

Hibana had jumped away already, yelling her own lines of “THE MANS GOT A PLANT GLIZZY.” and “CUMCUBER CUMBUBCER.” Tentei was honestly surprised how she could mess up the word “cucumber” like a toddler smashing it’s fists on a keyboard. He didn’t even want to begin to wonder what “glizzy” meant. Gakushi had backed himself into the wall, leaning up against it with his worn hands stuffed in the pockets of his ripped jeans, a small imprint of a smirk on his face, his usually dark forest eyes were bright with amusement, and his chest occasionally rose and fell with chuckles. 

The confusion and absurdity of it all got to him, and soon Tentei wriggled himself out of the crossfire between the two competitors, throwing a quick laugh as he bounded backwards towards the pyro’s gleeful voice. “Like I wanna touch it! Get away!” He somewhat hid behind the girl as he called, seeing the attention of the weapon-wielder had suddenly snapped towards him. 

“C’MERE PRETTYBOY.” Shiryo charged, mystery plant as a sort of spear meant to impale him. The two dispersed immediately, separating at the middle, and Tentei was left defenseless. He tried to round him, to catch the offender off guard, but Shiryo was undeniably more fit than him, and cornered him within ten seconds. Tentei dispensed a dramatic scream as his hunter looked over him, threatening him with his weapon of choice. “Any last words?” He gave a fake sneer, aiming the end of the bulbous tip directly at his forehead. “Better spit it out now!”

Tentei feigned his sobbing, crouching in an upright fetal position as he uttered his final statement. “Y-Your m-m-mom…” 

“BONK.” Shiryo raised the plant and brought it over his victims head, the movement gentle enough to only elicit a slight bounce off the teal hair. Tentei threw himself back dramatically, a strangled cry making his act quite a tearjerker. A murderous laugh maniacally rang around the crowd, the killer brandishing his weapon proudly and relishing in his slaughter. 

Hibana cried out, running forward and throwing herself onto the deceased, hugging him tightly and bellowing an over exaggerated wail of anguish. “NOOOOOOOOO!” The scream was drawn out and aimed to the sky. 

“BONK!” Hibana suddenly slumped over Tentei, suffering the same fate as the friend she was grieving for. More theatrical gasps and shrieks filled their center stage, Shiryo waved the weapon at the three remaining, two of which were hiding behind their supervisor. “Hey!” He shouted, thrusting the fruit forward, “you cannot simply hide behind our captive audience!” 

“Captive… what?” Gakushi tweaked his head to the side, eyeing the other man up and down, his sight stopping at the item wielded in his right hand. He laughed quietly, raising a finger to point at it. “Hey, what is that anyway, do you know Grills?” Shiryo’s sadistic expression immediately rested, and he stared blankly at the item in question. Tentei gave Hibana’s shoulder a few light smacks, and she propped herself back into a kneeling position, and was helping him up before he was even able to get his arms underneath himself. The two slain looked up at him, awaiting the answer, curious of the origin of their murder weapon. 

Shiryo closed his eyes and snapped his fingers a few times, raising his head to angle his eyelids to the horizon as he was searching for something behind them. After mumbling to himself for a moment, his eyes snapped over again, and he brought the thing close to his chest, now holding it with both of his hands. “This is a zucchini!” 

“DISGUSTING!” Dendo shouted from behind his second meat-shield within five minutes. He seemed to cower even further behind Gakushi as Hanzoku trotted over to Shiryo, his curiosity piquing again. 

“Zucchini? Isn’t that like a cucumber?”

“That’s exactly what I said!” Hibana interjected, popping up from her seat on the grass. She extended her finger and poked at it, inspiring Tentei to rise as well. 

“I’m mostly educated on whether or not something will kill you, I’m not too in on specifics.”

“Zucchini will kill you, I’ve tried it before and it did exactly that!” The runner, though a little hesitant, approached the group once more. His hands were somewhat raised in defense, and his chestnut eyes were narrowed and suspicious. 

“You died?” Hanzoku questioned, turning his head to the speaker, and the others followed. 

Dendo gave an indignant huff, crossing his arms and puffing his chest. “Yeah, I died, but I got better!” The argument confused him, but Hanzoku simply rolled his eyes. “All squash are gross, only gross people eat them!” His finger was thrusted accusingly at the law student, “you! Are you a squash sympathizer?!” 

“You sure have the balls to be picky when you eat chips off the floor!” Hibana crowed, “but he does have a point, mama made butternut squash for certain occasions, and I hated it every time.” Tentei nodded along, he found himself fond of foods that would be considered unusual, or directed to a certain palette. He was never a picky child to say the least, but he definitely didn’t give others shit for not being able to down some of the things he could. 

A question was suddenly thrown that brought their attention back to the musician loitering on the sidelines. “What should we do with it?” A pause hung in the air, and Tentei swore he could almost see the gears turning in his friends' heads. 

“I say we chuck it into the ocean!” Dendo cheered, throwing his fist into the air, a sign in which Hibana followed. 

“Hell yeah! Death to squash!”

“Hey, wait, hold on.” Hanzoku waved his hands to draw attention, “why don’t we actually cook it?” 

“Oh hell no!” The pyro protested, hopping to stand beside her comrade. Their chanting soon began, a duet of “TOSS THAT ZUCC! TOSS THAT ZUCC!”

Shiryo sniggered, shaking his head. “Yeah, sorry dude, I don’t even think anyone knows how to cook it.” The forager shrugged, walking past him and to the other two. Hanzoku grumbled, and Tentei could see a troubled frown playing at the corners of his mouth. From the very beginning, the boy had a very conservative presence. He insisted on silence, on order. A rule ingrained into his mind seemed to be that food wastage was disgraceful. The empath knew what hid behind those rules, the ugliness that was stowed away in the deepest and darkest depths.

He put his hand on his shoulder, a small smile on his face. “It’s just one vegetable,” he said gently, hoping that the other would pick up on his knowing, “we didn’t even know it existed until now.” Hanzoku paused for a moment. Then offered a thankful sigh, and trotted to the other three that were making their way to the cliff’s edge. 

The sunset was stunning, as always. The dying warmth bounced off the waves rising in the horizon in shades of orange and pink, and the clouds floated aimlessly across the vast stretch of color. 

Dendo was reluctantly grasping the zucchini, making a disgusted face as he glowered at it. “Ugh, goodbye forever!” The squash was tossed, and all six sets of eyes watched it as it spun, rising into the air, then sinking down the sky until it finally splashed in the water. The contact could not be heard, considering the vast drop from the edge of the cliff all the way down to the violently crashing waves.

“Huh.” Gakushi was looming in between the shoulders of Tentei and Hanzoku. “You guys would be fucked if we didn’t already have the food inside the school.” 

“Heheh, yeah.” Hibana giggled, turning heel and skipping past the others, pivoting back around only to yell, “hey, I’m gonna go inside, I’m thirsty.” 

One by one, the group disbanded, and Tentei was left alone to stare at the ever darkening horizon. 

Ever since he could remember, heights had always ingrained some sort of anxiety within him. Which, of course, is understandable. However, in this moment, Tentei couldn’t help but enjoy the solitude of the moment, the distance from everything, including the ground below him. Sitting himself down, Tentei swung his legs over the edge, and dangled his feet in the cooling air. 

Maybe living like this could be tolerable. Perhaps they really could live out the remainder of their lives on this secluded little plateau. The ocean was inaccessible, but pretty, and they had everything they would ever need. Food, water, electricity, and basic assets would never be a problem, they could live comfortably, and never have to work a day. 

The thought was suddenly shaken from his mind. No, he couldn’t just accept this. This was prison, a school that isolated them from the rest of the world, a school that ripped them from their families, a school that hosted the killing of innocent people. There had to be a way out. There had to be.

A way out… 

Tentei slowly looked over the edge of the cliff. The chaotic crashing of the waves had smoothed the jagged edges of the cliff face that they could reach. He couldn’t help but feel jealous of the zucchini they had thrown. He Would give anything to be taken away, to simply be carried somewhere else by a violent torrent, and wake up in a place where, for once in his life, reality was more desirable than his own mind. He couldn’t help but feel silly for his jealousy over a squash, but it couldn’t necessarily be helped. In relation to that zucchini, a drop from where he was sitting would definitely result in death. Escape.

Tentei scrambled backwards, his chest tight and his breathing suddenly more ragged than he remembered it being. He stood up, shaking his hands, along with his head, trying to expel the nervous energy. The thought scared him. The fact that he even considered that thought scared him even more. He was supposed to be there, to be there for everyone. To support everyone no matter how hard it got. He existed to help people, not indulge in his selfish fantasies of escaping the crushing stress of carrying the lives of more than a dozen people on his shoulders. Before he could even register, his finger was already pressed against his teeth, and he was chewing on his thumbnail nervously. The truly strong don’t fail, they can’t fail. He couldn’t fail. There were so many people depending on him. Why would he even begin to indulge in the thought of leaving them to fend for themselves?

A sudden noise snapped him out of his trance. Looking behind himself, he saw a figure obscured by the darkness of the rising moon, but the outline of his silken cardigan and his midnight hair told him who it was immediately. “Ah, there you are Sherlock.” The calm voice soothes him more than he’d like to admit, bringing a sense of relaxation to his aching chest.

“Did you need me, Henso?” Tentei hoped his grin was hidden by the shadows as his sight gleaned over the other’s appearance. 

“We got dinner ready, and I was sent to come find you.” 

“Oh? What did they make?”

Henso gave a genuine, soft smile as he spoke. “Rekishi, Sugaku, and Kurai made us all a sort of pasta, I don’t know exactly, but it smells good.” Tentei muttered a silent word of rejoice to himself that the assigned delinquents were preoccupied long enough to keep them out of the kitchen. 

“Sounds good.” Tentei proceeded along the artist after he gave a small nod and turned to usher him back inside.  
Only one thought of the evening stuck in his mind.

Maybe they could’ve cooked the zucchini.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAHH!!! This is my first thing up here! Hooray!   
> I’m not exactly sure what I’m naming this story yet, even if it has a lot of development, I’ve sorta mentally been calling it DRv69, because I’m six years old.  
> I hope this was enjoyable! It was supposed to be something stupid because I did research on zucchinis and I’m not entirely convinced they exist at this point. It ended up kinda being an intro to Tentei’s unintentionally suicidal escapism.   
> This was made in different days, but all at around 1-2 in the morning, so I hope it’s not that bad.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read it!!!


End file.
